


Aftermath

by Do_Not_Forget



Category: Legend of Zelda, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Not_Forget/pseuds/Do_Not_Forget
Summary: All of the battles he fought, all of the pain he felt, every aftermath he had to live through, has all led up to this one moment.





	Aftermath

Link has lived through a lot his lifetime. He has felt joy and pain and anger and fear in spades. He has been through plenty of battles in his lifetime. He still remembers his first battle against a Deku Baba after it threatened several of the Kokiri kids; he remembered the heart pounding terror he felt because, while they’re nothing to him now, they were absolutely terrifying to him when he was nothing but a child who was still small enough to have the Kokiri Sword seem like an actual blade instead of a glorified dagger that now was stored in his home. Then there was the absolute disgust when he face against Queen Gohma and had to smash her eggs before they hatched until Navi caught onto the fact that her eye was her weak point.

There were also the battles that resided in his darkest memories and had an effect on him, keeping him up most nights or waking up in a sweat, which he was still dealing with today. The most annoying battles also left a mark on him, teaching him to temper his actions and still his blade until it was time to swing.

Finally, there were situations outside of his battles that taught him just as much. One example was how hard people would fight for those that they love such as with Anju and Kafei. How a single action such as putting on the couple’s mask could make people quiet. As well as how those who need to move on, sometimes won’t unless they’re certain things will be a peace.  
But the most important thing he’d ever learned was that it was alright to be loved and to love in return from Malon.

Malon, the perfect woman in his eyes. Yes, they had their arguments. Yes, they didn’t see eye to eye on things. Yes, they were a different as night and day. But she had a fire in her that was only matched by her compassion and strength. There was nothing in this world that he wouldn’t do for her. She was his world, she was his everything; if anything happened to her, Link doubted that he’d ever be able to recover let alone continue on with his life after she brought back the hope he hadn’t felt in years.

That is why today…today he could only compare the terror he felt to match his fight Dead Hand and seeing that moon come crashing down. Link could hear her scream from pain in the room right next to him and he couldn’t get to her. He couldn’t be there for her. He couldn’t fight away her pain or take it away. There was nothing he could do and that terrified him.  
Because he was never helpless.

He angrily paced the hallway, each step carrying with it the sound of his displeasure and making everyone keep at least an arms lengths away from him. His one good eye kept glancing over at the door, the simple wooden object that was keeping him separated from Malon that he could easily break, and his pacing began anew.

It took what seemed like forever for her screams to die and once they did he was all but sprinting towards the door where the doctor that they called came out.

“They want to see you, Mr. Link.” The doctor said with a gentle smile as he patted the soldier’s shoulder. Link needed the jostle to take a step towards the room where his love was now laying on the bed, a clean pair of sheets were being laid over her by the midwife.

She was unsurprisingly exhausted, sweat was coating her brow, but she had the softest smile he’d ever seen as she stared down at the bundle warped in in her arms. Malon looked up and Link took a few more steps towards the bed, hesitant despite his desperation just a few minutes earlier.

“Link,” Malon started slowly, “I want you to meet your daughter, Navi.”

Link has lived through a lot his lifetime. He has felt joy and pain and anger and fear in spades. He has been through plenty of battles in his lifetime. But as he gently took hold of the precious bundle, took hold of his daughter, he was left breathless.

All of the battles he fought, all of the pain he felt, every aftermath he had to live through, has all led up to this one moment.

For the first time in decades, Link felt a tear fall.

“Hello, Navi. Hey, listen, I’m going to take care of you from now on. I’ll always be with you.”


End file.
